Presently, the method of keeping a sharp edge on a rotary lawn mower blade, for the general public, is to deliver the entire lawn mower to a repair person. He, in turn, removes the blade, requiring tools that most homeowners do not possess or if they did would not have the dexterity to do so. The repair person chucks the blade into a vice and with a rotary grinder grinds both cutting edges to a suitable sharp condition, then reverses the process for replacing the blade. Next, the owner returns to the repair shop. The mower is placed into the home owners automobile trunk, drives home and has to lift the mower out of the trunk by themselves. After having been required to perform this laborious task, especially for the senior citizen, as well as having to pay a considerable fee for the service, the same must be repeated some months later.